


Merry Christmas, Courfeyrac

by grantaireslonelysoul



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireslonelysoul/pseuds/grantaireslonelysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Combeferre gives Courfeyrac the best Christmas present ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieispro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieispro/gifts).



_Breathe_ , Combeferre instructed himself. _You will be just fine. So what if this is the scariest thing you’ll ever have to do? It’s for Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac._ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for one of his friends to answer.

                It turned out to be Eponine, a drink in her hand and her Christmas sweater hanging to her knees. “’Ferre, hey! What took you so long?”

                He smiled wanly in response. “Just making sure my Secret Santa gift is perfect.”

                She widened her eyes and nodded. “Who do you have? I won’t tell anyone. I got Cosette.” She snorted. “How’s that for irony? I have to give a gift to the girl who has exactly what I want.”

                Combeferre raised his eyebrows. “Still stuck on Pontmercy, then?”

                “Unfortunately.”

                From across the room, Courfeyrac caught his eye, and Combeferre felt his heart stop. His best friend, whom he had recently developed a serious crush on, was grinning at him and motioning him to join their game of Never Have I Ever.  “’Ponine, I have to go, okay? I have to—ask Courfeyrac a question.” Guilt surged through him for lying, but he also knew Eponine would bounce back and find someone else to talk to—she always did.

                Using his long legs, he was at the table in no time, and took a seat next to Courfeyrac, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as he did. “Hey.”

                “Hey!” Courf responded, “I thought you weren’t coming. I was on my way over to drag you out of your apartment and kidnap you.”

                “Of course I wouldn’t miss the Secret Santa Reveal party,” Combeferre responded,  noticing weakly that Courfeyrac had several butterfly ornaments in his hair. “Besides, how could I own something like this and ditch the ugly sweater party?” He motioned to his outfit, a three-piece suit made entirely of a snowman pattern.

                Courfeyrac burst out laughing at the sweater, and Combeferre’s insides bubbled up at how much he loved making Courfeyrac laugh.  Perhaps it was just due to his crush, but he couldn’t help feeling that out of all their friends’ laughs, Courfeyrac’s was the sweetest, the most energetic and contagious.  “You beat me for sure,” Courfeyrac offered, proudly displaying his multicolored “FRUIT CAKE” sweater. “C’mon, grab a drink and join us.”

                Combeferre grabbed a wine cooler and moved his chair closer to Courfeyrac’s as Jehan shrugged and admitted “Never have I ever been straight.”  The entire table erupted into laughter and drank, and Combeferre couldn’t help but sneak glances at his best friend.

                ~

                When the gift reveal began, the holiday cheer truly surrounded everyone. Feuilly gave Joly a hat he had knitted himself.  Grantaire had painted for Jehan.  In an unsurprising turn of events, Gavroche had accidentally been assigned himself and gave himself a very large bag of chocolate.

                After Enjolras gave Combeferre a pencil case full of brand-new office supplies, Combeferre took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. “Who did you have, ‘Ferre?” Bossuet asked, jumping up and down, and Combeferre took a deep breath.

                “Courfeyrac,” he admitted, and everyone oohed recalling the presents Courfeyrac had received throughout the month—antlers for his car, fuzzy socks, and tons of gummi bears, his favorite candy.      Courfeyrac bounded up next to him, flashing him a bright grin. “Thanks, ‘Ferre! I knew I had to have someone really good.”

                “What’s the final present?” Bahorel yelled, and Musichetta agreed. “Yeah, what does ‘Fey get now?”

                Combeferre hesitated, still deciding whether this was something he actually wanted to do. After all, if this went wrong, he could ruin his friendship with Courfeyrac forever.  Then he looked at his best friend, who was still beaming at him, gave him a slight smile back, pulled some mistletoe out of his pocket, and kissed Courfeyrac as hard as he could.

                Courf was shocked by the kiss at first, he could tell. Combeferre had planned this kiss out for months, treating it like any other equation he would come across—if the recipient of the kiss wasn’t expecting it, the initial shock would take no more than three seconds to process. After those three seconds, he would have his answer—either Courfeyrac felt the same, or he didn’t.

                _One one thousand. Two one thousand. Three one thousand._ Combeferre didn’t dare open his eyes or pull back yet, clinging to the hope that his answer would be yes.

                And then—heaven. Courfeyrac moved his mouth against Combeferre’s eagerly, licking his bottom lip to invite more, and then—oh god, they were fully making out in front of all of their friends, and they both knew it. Courf’s tongue was exploring his mouth, and Combeferre couldn’t help but blush as he imagined what everyone was thinking right now. He heard a whistle and some slight applause, and slowly pulled back.

                “Merry Christmas, Courfeyrac.” His voice was hoarse, and he suspected Courfeyrac’s would be the same. “I hope you liked your present.”

                “Oh, he did,” cackled Eponine, and Combeferre turned an even darker shade of red. “Anyway, um-“

                “Can I talk to you a minute?” Courfeyrac asked quietly, and Combeferre nodded, aware of twelve pairs of eyes watching them. “Joly, can we use your bedroom?”

                “You sure can,” Bossuet said, winking, and this time Courfeyrac blushed without saying anything.

                When they reached the bedroom, Combeferre took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, ‘Fey, I don’t know what I was thinking, I just-“

                “Are you kidding?” Courf’s voice was even more scratchy than his was. “Combeferre, I’ve wanted you to do that for…” He trailed off. “God. Years, maybe.”

                This time it was Combeferre’s turn to be shocked. “No.”

                “Yeah.” Courfeyrac confirmed. “I thought you knew, honestly. Didn’t you ever wonder why I never flirted with you?”

                “I thought it was because you didn’t think of me in that way! Courfeyrac, _you_ have no idea, I’ve felt this way about you forever, too-“

                Courfeyrac giggled “Then I guess you better kiss me again.”       

                Combeferre didn’t need to be asked twice.  


End file.
